Forever
by Faulty Cameras
Summary: Post DH Oneshot At that moment she realized that he was in love with her and would always be. They were forever.


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

A/N- While this isn't my first Harry Potter fanfiction, its my first serious one. So hopefully I did a good job with it. Its a post DH one, taking place before the epilogue. Oh, and special thanks to Meg for reading this for me.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the house in front of her, contemplating her next move. The Burrow, which was normally bustling with movement was completely silent at the early hour. 

The Burrow, after a long year, was a comfort to her. She had spent the past year finding her parents and restoring their memories. Oh what a long year that was.

The most difficult part had been finding her parents, especially considering she was trying to keep her presence unknown, as there were still Death Eaters lurking, trying to complete what Voldermort had been unable to. She eventually tracked her parents down, where shockingly enough to her, they owned a sweetshop. They looked the same, they sounded the same, but they were not hers. They didn't know who she was. That night she cried herself to sleep, wishing more than ever that someone had been there to comfort her.

The next part was trying to convince her parents that she was normal. This proved to be difficult as the first time they had met, she had pulled out her wand when she saw a man who very much so resembled a Death Eater. After learning that the poor man was their assistant, she had to hastily come up with an excuse, which she was sure was a poor one.

She had previously thought that this was not going to be an easy task and her suspicions were correct. Before she could restore their memories, she had to gain their trust. Well, she didn't have to, but she wanted to. It was the matter of, if the spell didn't work, then she wanted to know that she still had them in her life, even though they didn't now exactly who she was.

So she came up a story about her life. She told them she had been an orphan nearly all her life and that she was raised by her grandmother, who had passed away the previous year. She told them that she wanted to get away from all of her past, so she came to Australia. The two immediately took her in, giving her a job at their store and instead of paying her, allowed her to live in their small home, sleeping in their spare bedroom.

After eleven months, she finally made the decision to restore their memories. She would have done it much sooner, but complications arose, complications that involved Death Eaters, Death Eaters that were after her. They had tried to kill her and had come dangerously close but someone saved her. She didn't know who the mysterious man who saved her was, as after he had brought her to a hospital he left.

The whole ordeal set her back a few months. Soon enough, she just wanted to restore the memories of her parents. It was rather complicated, but she, of course, was able to accomplish it. There had been lots of tears, happiness, and anger from both herself and her parents after the had their memories again.

The following day, they left and went back to England. Hermione had looked at her childhood home and no longer felt that comforting feeling it had once given her. Seeing the house, with its trim painted red, the flowers in full bloom, and the whole house looking so neat and tidy, made her miss The Burrow even more.

Soon after spending time with her parents, she was missing more than just the Burrow, she was missing the people who lived there, one in particular. Her parents just didn't understand what she was going through. It was the first time in a month she had taken the time to breathe and the time to think. She hadn't had the time to mourn all that had been lost and her parents weren't very understanding of that. They wanted to know all that she had gone through, not realizing how much it pained her to talk about what had happened. It was like reliving what she had gone through, everything that had occurred imprinted her mind. She needed someone to cry on and so she packed her bags. She bid her parents goodbye, then Apparated to The Burrow.

She still stood looking at the house, wondering what her next move to be. She wanted to see them all again, she needed to know how they were all doing. She needed to talk to Ron most of all though. It had been a long month, a month with no letters written on either of their parts. She stood thinking for a moment, thinking about the last time the two had seen each other.

* * *

_Hermione curled up on the bed, feeling a mix of emotions. Today had been the day of the funeral of many at Hogwarts, a day for all to mourn together. Each death in turn was respected, each and every person given a speech. _

_She thought to the speech that Harry gave about Remus Lupin, tears in his eyes the whole time. As the speeches had continued, Hermione constantly was looking at Ron, who had a stoic expression on his face the whole time. By the time George got up to speak about Fred, his face had still not changed. Throughout the whole speech, he didn't move an inch, while everyone in the room was in tears._

_Now that the day was over, Hermione was faced with the fact that the following morning she was leaving for Australia. She was going alone to find her parents. She didn't want to leave her comfort zone with those closest to her but she knew she had to do so. She was originally going to ask Ron to go with her, but then she saw what the whole Weasley family was going through and knew she couldn't do that to them. She had said all her goodbyes but one._

_She got off the bed as quietly as possible, careful not to wake Ginny. They were sharing a room at a hotel in the village by The Burrow, as the house was filled with relatives, who wouldn't have fit very well into the Muggle village. She quietly walked to Ron's room, which was at the other end of the hall._

_She knocked softly on the door and opened it before waiting for an answer. She entered the small room where just Ron was staying, as Harry was staying Andromeda Tonks for several days, helping her in any way he could._

_"What do you want?" Ron's harsh voice came from the bed where he was laying on, not looking at who had just entered the room._

_"I wanted to talk to you," Hermione replied quietly, "but I won't bother you." She turned to walk out the door when Ron's voice stopped her._

_"No, it's fine Hermione. I...I just thought you were someone who wanted to check up on me. You can stay."_

_She turned back around and headed towards the bed. She hesitated for a moment, then laid down on the bed with him after he moved over, which she took as an invitation. It had been three days since the two had first kissed and this was the first time they had been alone since. Now that they were finally alone, neither knew what to do._

_Hermione decided to, once again, be the first to do something and grabbed his hand, intertwining their hands together. She turned her head to look at his face and their eyes met. She honestly thought she could stare into his face forever, she never wanted to take her eyes off of him. The fact that she had to leave the next morning for who knew how long and that she wouldn't be able to look at him, brought tears to her eyes. She turned her head away from him._

_He didn't need this right now. She didn't need this right now. She was so emotional, something she really hated. She wished she could just keep them bottled up, she didn't want to ruin her goodbye. It was all so well planned in her head...now that she was actually doing something it was failing miserably._

_"Hermione," Ron turned her head back to him. "I saw the tears."_

_"I'm sorry Ron. I shouldn't be crying, especially since I'm just crying over something as stupid as going to find my parents and leaving everyone. I mean I'm going to come back..."_

_Ron silenced her by kissing her lips. He didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want her to think anymore. It was easier if they didn't think._

_Hermione melted slightly on the inside when he kissed her. She was still in slight disbelief that this had all happened, but it was happening._

_To Ron's surprise, she was the one who deepened the kiss. She was even a little shocked that she was herself. She pushed any thoughts from her mind and decided to stop her mind. She was going to not think and just do._

_The kiss intensified even more and soon Ron found himself on top of Hermione, his hands roaming around underneath her shirt. He was afraid though of what she was going to do when she finally realized what he was doing and decided to just enjoy it will it lasted._

_Hermione didn't stop him though, she just let him continue. She wanted this. She had wanted this forever. Ron seemed surprised at her actions, slightly hesitant. He pulled away from her._

_"Ron?" she stared into his eyes, questioning why he had stopped. She didn't want him to stop._

_"What are we doing Hermione?"_

_"Um...do I really have to explain that to you?" Hermione smiled at him when she saw his expression._

_"No, what I mean is...I mean...I don't know."_

_Hermione's smiled faded. "Do you not want...you know what...I'm just going to leave."_

_"No, I don't want you to leave. I just want to make sure...you want this right?" Ron lowered his voice to a whisper, as if there was someone else in the room and he didn't want to them to hear._

_Hermione didn't bother responding, she just once again pressed his lips against hers._

* * *

_Hours later, Hermione lay in bed next to Ron, who had been fast asleep for a while now. She had yet to sleep though she knew she should have. She was just slightly skeptical at that moment. _

_She was confused, full of mixed feelings. She felt out of her element completely and suddenly wished she was eleven again and was still able to get away with hiding behind a book when things got complicated because things had definitely just gotten complicated._

_When she had gone to Ron's room earlier she had no intention of sleeping with him. They hadn't even discussed their relationship. She had let her emotions get the best of her. She knew that was a mistake because she had to leave in just a few short hours. She hadn't said goodbye to Ron, which had been her whole intention. Now, she didn't even want to go. She wanted to stay in that moment forever._

_But she knew she couldn't. She knew she needed to go and get her parents. And she knew Ron needed time to heal. Maybe it was best for her to leave. He needed to be with his family, that was the most important thing. Yes, she thought to herself, it is definitely for the best._

_She quickly gathered her scattered clothing from around the room, pulling them back on as quickly and quietly as possible. She glanced once more at Ron before leaving the room, silently saying goodbye to him._

_With tears streaming down her face, she went back to her room, grabbed her bag and left._

* * *

Hermione once again looked at the door in front of her. She wasn't sure what the reaction to seeing her was going to be. She had spent a year away. A year that they were all going to finish their time at Hogwarts together. She wondered if Ron had ended up going. She hoped. She had wanted to go, but at that time in her life, her parents had been the more important thing in her life. Even though they weren't close, they were still her family. 

Now, she had to face her real family. She walked to the door, closed her eyes, and knocked.

* * *

Ron laid restlessly in his bed. As of late, he was barely sleeping. Maybe because it had been a year today since he had seen and heard from Hermione. He still couldn't believe that it had been a whole year. She might be dead and he wouldn't know. He would never know. 

She had left without saying goodbye. That he didn't understand. They had had an amazing, though slightly awkward, night together and when he woke up she wasn't there. No one knew where she had gone. She hadn't left a trace at all, which was very un-Hermione like. Then again, that night she wasn't exactly herself, but he didn't care. He would love her however she acted and wherever she was in the world.

He had spent the year at Hogwarts without her, the weirdest year of his life. He felt lost at times, having no one to bicker with. He had spent most of the time actually doing his homework, thinking maybe that it would bring her back. That had worried everyone so much they had sent him to Madam Pomfrey, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. There, obviously, wasn't an explanation.

He hated himself for acting like he did. He didn't want to be that guy who pined for the girl. He didn't think he would ever be like that guy. So he tried to put her behind him, though his idea of putting her behind him wasn't exactly the smartest idea.

He had gone to Australia looking for her. He had found her soon enough, though when he found her she was being...tortured by Death Eaters. His anger raged at this and soon enough he had saved her. He carried her in his arms to a hospital. There he realized he needed to get away from her, that he couldn't stay. He, somehow, knew she would come back to him.

He went back to his life at Hogwarts and then at The Burrow. He liked how his life was going.

Then he realized the days were coming closer to when she had left. That was when he started to think about their last night together more and more, it in an odd way haunting his dreams. Then he started to think maybe he did something wrong. That was when he stopped sleeping straight through the night.

He got up from his bed and slipped out of the room, careful not to wake Harry. He got downstairs, where he found his mother and Ginny sitting in the kitchen.

"G'morning," Ginny greeted cheerfully. She was always cheerful now. Her and Harry were always cheerful and always together and always perfect. Or maybe Ron was just bitter.

He just grunted a response, sitting down at the table with a glass of orange juice and grabbed a piece of toast off of Ginny's plate. They sat in silence now, neither Mrs. Weasley or Ginny wanting to discuss what they had been previously discussing, which was of course Hermione.

A loud knock at the door broke that silence. The three looked at one another, neither wanting to move. Finally, as the knocking increased, Ron just got up and answered the door. -  
Hermione continued her knocking, hoping someone would open the door. After the third knock, the door opened to reveal Ron standing behind it.

They stared at one another for a minute. Ron wasn't sure if she was real, or if he was imagining her.

"Hermione?!" Ginny ran to the door and threw her arms around her best friend. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Yea," Hermione agreed, in a slight daze as Ginny lead her inside the house.

Ron followed them. He wasn't sure what emotion to have at that moment. He was confused, angry, but most of all happy. He didn't care if it had been a year since they had seen one another, a year since she had left without telling. None of that mattered.

Hermione looked over at Ron as she was ushered to the table by Mrs. Weasley, who was claiming that she was too thin. He wasn't looking at her, he was deep in his own thoughts. She wished she could know what he was thinking. She wanted to know where they were going, what they were going to be. As Mrs. Weasley and Ginny started talking to her at the same time, she knew it was going to have to wait.

* * *

Hermione sat alone in the yard later that day, just as the sun was setting. She was overwhelmed with excitement and happiness she just needed a moment to catch her breath. 

Ron had watched her go and was watching her just sit. After a few minutes, he plucked up the courage to actually go outside. He silently walked out and sat right down next to her. She looked at him when he sat but didn't say anything.

"Hermione?" he spoke first.

"Yes?"

He didn't say anything more. He just brought his lips to hers, kissing her like he had the first time. She responded to the kiss, the first kiss she had since they had spent the night together exactly a year before.

Suddenly she pulled away. This didn't seem right to her. He was forgiving her so quickly, forgiving her when she didn't deserve to be forgiven.

"What's wrong?"

"How can you just kiss me? I left, left without saying a thing? You haven't seen me in a year and you're just ready to pick up where we left off? How is that right to you?"

Ron didn't say a word. He just smiled at her, then looked ahead at the setting sun. After a few moments, he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Hermione looked down at their hands, a smile coming on her face. She knew the talking would come later, but at that moment she realized that he was in love with her and would always be. No matter what she did, he would be there, no matter what he did, she would be there. They were forever.


End file.
